Test of Warriors
by Rayos
Summary: Damian Dalton's been an orphan as long as he can remember. Tim Kinshang found his family murdered by his protégé of a sister, Gwen. And Saya watched her sister's murder, leaving her with a deep mistrust of humans. A prophecy brings these three misfits together as they endure rigorous tests, unbearable pain, and learn to fight in order to eventually save the world...
1. PROLOGUE

**Damian-**a boy with short, brown hair, pink skin, emerald eyes, and age eleven. An impulsive boy, Damian may be a little blunt at times, but nothing matters to him more than his friends.

**Tim-**an intelligent looking boy with short, black hair, coal black eyes, pale skin, and age eleven. After having his family killed by his sister, his purpose in life became killing his older sister.

**Saya-**a black haired girl with semi pale skin, brown eyes, and age forty-eight. After having her sister killed, she began to hate humans.

**Hagi-**a black haired man with pale skin, blue eyes, and twenty-one. He has been with Saya for many years and is her companion**.**

**Sarah-**a girl with long, red hair and pink highlights, green eyes, semi pale skin and eleven. An intelligent but overbearing girl, she has her sights set on Tim.

**Solomon-**a white haired man, with pink skin, and green eyes, and is forty-eight. He is a do-it-yourself guy and is Saya's older sister, he is supposed to be Damian's mentor.

**Diva-**a girl with long, black hair, pale skin, sapphire eyes, and forty-eight. She's part of Damian's past.

**Ben-**a boy with short, brown hair, brown eyes, pink skin and age eight. He's a smart boy but was dragged along with his brother, Edward, into Damian and the other's adventures.

**Edward-**a boy with short, black hair, black eyes, pale skin and eight. He's Ben's twin brother and opposite.

**Jessica-**a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, semi pale skin and eight. She's a smart girl who followed Ben and Edward.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or any of the themes within this story.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a mother and father said happily, it was their son's first birthday.**

**"After getting rid of that horrible demon, we finally get to celebrate our son's first birthday." The mother, with her mid back length black hair, said cheerfully.**

**The father, who's head was topped with a messily styled, brow mop ofhair. "Yeah, that beast was a toughie. I'm just glad we'll get to see our kid grow u-"**

**Suddenly, the door was knocked open, a woman walked in, she looked about sixteen-years-old with black hair and cruel, blue eyes.**

**"What are you doing here?" the mother asked, holding her child tight.**

**"I need to get rid of that kid." the black haired teen replied casually.**

**The father stood, outraged. "What did you say?" he ask****ed, not bothering to hid his animosity.**

**"I said I need to kill your child." she said again.**

**"There's no way I'm going to let you get to our child!" he yelled and charged the girl.**

**She sighed and merely flicked her wrist; the man crashed through the wall, dead.**

**"DAVID!" the mother screamed.**

**The girl shook her head in a dissapointed manner. "Please, just give me the kid." The teen started walking towards them.**

**"Stay away from my child!" the mother cried, turning around and running up the stairs.**

**When she reached the top of the flight, the woman ran into the baby room. She quickly closed the door, locked it and ran into a corner.**

**Soon, though, the door flew off its hinges; the girl was here.**

**"Why do you have to kill my child?" the woman cried, tears filling her eyes.**

**"He will get in the way of my plan." the teen answered nuetrally.**

**Just as the young girl answered, the ceiling crashed down. A huge, red, fox-like creature with nine tails appeared in front of the trio, surprising both**** the mother and the young girl.**

**"I thought he got rid of it!" they both stuttered at the same time.**

**The nine-tailed beast roared and broke nearby windows, causing the baby to cry. It was then that**** an idea came to the mother.**

**She pointed her arm toward the Nine-Tailed demon and it was sucked into her hand due to its severly weakened state. Then she placed her hand on her child's stomach, and forced the demon into the child.**

**After the display of power, she was completely drained of energy, and couldn't do anything as the young girl started to kill her.**

**"Thanks to you, I will get rid of that child _and_ Nine-Tailed demon at the same time."**

**After she dispatched the mother, she turned to the child.**

**But as she was killing him, something happened, an immense energy was radiating from him.**

_**What the-the demon! **_**she thought in desperation, trying to escape the overpowering force.**

**The energy overpowered her and knocked her away…**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DAMIAN, SHUT_UP_!" A black haired boy hissed to Damian, who only glared at the boy.**

**The boy had told Damian to shutup because, of course, he wouldn't _be_ quiet about school. ****But he certainly didn't like school, he probably hated it more than anyone _at _the school.**

**Both of Damian's parents had died when he turned one, though no one knew why. Not wanting to live in an orphanage, Damian lived by himself, in the house his parents had lived in before their deaths. He got his food and water from the orphanage, though. One of the only fortunate things about all of this was that his parents had left him enough money to by plates, bottles, and silverware.**

**"Why can't _you_ just shutup, Tim!" Damian countered.**

**"Damian, you shutup." Sarah told him off.**

**_Not Sarah_… Damian thought, shutting up now.**

**Tim's mysterious sister, Gwen, had killed his family when he was youn. She had always been thought of as a protégé and been a role model for all the young of the town. That had all ended with the murdrers. Thanks to Tim's brooding nature though, he had become the sort of the guy every girl wanted as a boyfriend. **

**Sarah, one of Tim's many fangirls, had been orphaned when she was born, and was one of a handful of orphans in the Town who _went_ to an orphanage.**

**"Will you three please pay attention!" Mr. Howland, their middle-aged teacher who had graying hair and was somewhat plump, exclaimed.**

**"Yes." They said sullenly.**

**_When will this torture end?_ Damian though, laying his chin in his palm with boredom.**

* * *

**"Now why'd you have to go and get us in trouble?" Sarah demanded of Damian as she, along with Tim and a few others, walked back to their respective homes.**

**"School's _soooo_ boring!" he moaned in response.**

**"So? You don't have to ruin it for everyone." Edward chimed in.**

**"Ruin _what_ for _who_?" Damian asked, bewildered. **

**"You know, you fool." Tim said.**

**"Hey! Don't you talk to Damian like that!" Ben declared.**

**Ben and his twin, Edward, were total opposites. Whereas Edward had taken to Tim as a rolemodel, Ben could proudly proclaim that he was the only person to look up to Damian. Thanks to these fundamental differences, the two were constantly at odds.**

**"Well, it's time to go home, and anyway, _I'm _tired…" Tim sighed and yawned; all the girls swooned as he walked passed them.**

**They soon walked away, to their respective homes and orphanages.**

**_Someday,_ Damian thought._ I will leave this dump and do something great, I just know it!_**

**Damian put a smile on his face and put on a brisk pace towards home after everyone else had reached theirs.**

**_I just hope that day is soon, though…_**

**Evening was starting and the sky was turning a wonderful shade of purple.**

**Damian's house wasn't very far away from the school so it didn't take too long before he saw his house; it was on a hill next to a tree. O****pening the door and walking into his living room, Damianthrew his backpack in a corner and went to the kitchen, to prepare dinner.**

**The strange dream he had the night before still haunted him. **

**It had invovled a his parents, who were blurred with memory, along with a person he didn't recognize. Damian wanted to find out who had killed his parents so much, it was nagging at him more and more as the days wore on.**

**Sometimes, he really wished he knew what it was like to have parents.**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 3**

**"SO HAGI, YOU sure we found the right punk?" Saya asked crossly.**

**She sat on a tree, glaring at a house were the boy Damian lived; it was early in the night.**

**"Yes, I'm sure. This is the boy's house." Hagi said.**

**"Well I'll go then." Saya jumped in threw a window, landing lightly on the boarded floor on the room before Hagi could stop her.**

**Since it was the top floor and nothing was there, Saya guessed it was the attic. Her brown eyes darted across the room, searching for a door.**

**_Must be eating,_ Saya quietly walked towards the door.**

**She slowly tried to open it quietly and walked into the hallway. Once she'd done this, she moved to the staircase.**

**When when Saya got to the bottom of the staircase, she listened carefully for the faint sound of chewing. When she heard it, she slowly walked towards it.**

**"Umm, who are you?" the boy asked with a mouth full of food when Saya was in sight.**

**"…Saya." She said, reluctant to bind herself to any human other than Hagi by giving them her name.**

**He swallowed. "What are you doing here… Saya?"**

**Saya opened her mouth to speak, but Hagi slid down the stairs.**

**Saya's eyes wided in astonishment. "What are you doing here? You couldn't have finished talking to that other kid that fast!"**

**"You must have taken too long." He answered matter of factly.**

**"_What_!" she barked indignantly.**

**"Yes, I finished talking to Tim, shocking as it may seem." Hagi said the last part sarcastically.**

**"Tim! I know him!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.**

**"Yes, that's what he said when I told him I was going to see you, Damian." Hagi said.**

**Saya broke up their conversation. "Yes, yes. We are all acquainted. Now can we please get to the explanation?" **

**"Yes." Hagi said haggardly.**

**"Finally." sighed Saya.**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**SO HAGI, YOU sure we found the right punk?" Saya asked.**

**She sat on a tree, glaring at a house were the boy Damian lived; it was early in the night.**

**"Yes, I'm sure, this is the boy's house." Hagi said.**

**"Well I'll go then." Saya jumped in threw a window, landing lightly on the boarded floor on the room.**

**Since it was the top floor and nothing was there, Saya guessed it was the attic. Her brown eyes darted across the room, searching for a door.**

**_Must be eating,_ Saya quietly walked towards the door.**

**She slowly tried to open it quietly and walked into the hallway once she'd done this, she moved to the staircase.**

**When she got to the bottom of the staircase, she listened carefully for the faint sound of chewing. When she heard it, she slowly walked towards it.**

**"Umm, who are you?" the boy asked with a mouth full of food, when Saya was in sight.**

**"…Saya." She said, reluctant to bind herself to any human other than Hagi by giving them her name.**

**He swallowed. "What are you doing her… Saya?"**

**Saya opened her mouth to speak, but Hagi slid down the down stairs.**

**"What are you doing here? You couldn't have finished that fast." Saya said.**

**"You must have taken too long." He answered matter of factly.**

**"_What_!" she said indignantly.**

**"Yes, I finished talking to Tim, shocking as it may seem." Hagi said the last part sarcastically**

**"Tim! I know him." The boy exclaimed.**

**"Yes, that's what he said when I told him I was going to see you, Damian." Hagi said.**

**"Yes, yes. We are all acquainted. Now can we please get to the explanation?" Saya broke their conversation. **

**"Yes." Hagi said.**

**"Finally." Sighed Saya.**


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**"OKAY, NOW WHAT'S all this about?" Damian asked.**

**This was the strangest moment of his eleven-year life; two people had come into his house, both uninvited.**

**One, an unfriendly black haired girl who couldn't have been more than seventeen and the other, a much friendlier man who was probably around twenty, Damian could tell he was of European decent as was his "friend."**

**"Well, it started ten years ago, when your parents died, well at least your part." Hagi began. "Do you know why they're dead?"**

**"Of course not." It felt weird, talking about his dead parents like this.**

**"On the same night your parents died, a demon was released. Before it could cause much damage, it was supposed to have been killed. But the beast was only mortally wounded and needed a young, strong body to rejuvenate in. Though you were almost killed, you were perfect for the demon and… well… it was sealed within you." Hagi finished.**

**Damian laughed after a moment to process the information. ****But before he could do much laughing, Saya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before growling into his face. ****"He's telling the truth."**

**Damian didn't think someone would be playing a trick on him anyway, though; who would go this far? He had just been laughing at the fact that his one big dream was coming true so suddenly. But he had to believe it and instantly, questions filled his head. Who would have wanted to kill him? Was it just a coincidence that the demon was close enough to be sealed within him?**

**"So how then was I _almost _killed?" Damian asked as Saya let go of his collar.**

**Hagi was the on to speak. "Oh. Well, the details are a little sketchy but we do know that someone tried to kill you. Your parents, of course, tried to save you and got murdered in the process. As you were being killed the demon entered your body and was somehow sealed within you."**

**"Who was the person?" Damian asked, a little dissatisfied.**

**"I don't know." Hagi replied. "But, there's a prophecy that tells of three who will save the world." It was said like a simple sentence but held enormous implications.**

**"So Tim's one of them. Who's the other?" Damian asked.**

**"We believe Sarah is the third."**

**_Wow! This _is_ a dream come true!… aside from the part about Tim._ Damian thought, imagining all the amazing adventures he'd be having.**

**"I'll be Tim's mentor." Hagi stated, breaking Damian from his reverie. "And Saya will be Sarah's mentor, Solomon's your mentor."**

**"Who's Solomon?" Damian asked.**

**"My older brother." Saya answered from the other end of the room.**

**Damian had completely forgotten that Saya was there. Her back was against a window, arms crossed.**

**"When do we leave?" Damian asked excitedly.**

**"After your school term." Hagi said.**

**"But wait… noo!" although that was tomorrow, Damian felt like leaving now and being forced to wait one more day would be torture.**

**"Well, we'll be going then, gotta tell Sarah about the prophecy and stuff…" Saya said, climbing out the window.**

**"Why not just use the door?" Damian pointed out.**

**She seemed to think about it for a second, but Saya went out the window anyway.**

**Hagi sighed then followed Saya out the window. ****"Oh, and meet by the docks." Then he hopped to the grass outside of the house.**

**_Well, I guess I'll just go to bed then._ Damian walked upstairs to bed and to sleep, if he could with all this excitement.**

* * *

**A smile appeared on Damian's lips. _My dreams are finally coming true!_**

**Damian, Sarah, and Tim seen walking _to_ school was a rare occurrence, indeed, but they had all been drawn together by a common cause.**

**"So, just to clear this all up, we really were visited by two people named Saya and Hagi, and it _wasn't_ a dream?" Sarah asked Damian and Tim after they repeated the explanation to her for the second time.**

**"_Yes_. That's the second time we've told you." Damian and Tim said, annoyed.**

**"So we're just supposed to go to the docks after the end of school, are we?" Sarah questioned, her voice thick with suspicion.**

**Damian couldn't really tell why she was so apprehensive and he, along with ****Tim, sighed and then irritably said, "_YES_!"**

**"But ain't it strange that two complete _strangers_ came to _our_ homes?" she asked skeptically.**

**Damian looked at Tim and Tim looked at Damian.**

**"No."**

**Sarah huffed and puffed at how easy they felt about leaving all they knew with a pair of strangers. "Well I do and I don't like it." Sarah lifted her nose and walked to her desk in a rage.**

**"Of course she doesn't like it." Tim said, walking to his desk.**

**Damian's desk was close to the door so he did not have to go far. He sat down, more excited than at any other time in his life to be at school.**

**_I can't wait to get away from this. _Damian wanted to leave so badly.**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**IT WAS AFTER school and Tim, Damian, and Sarah were at the docks, waiting.**

**"You can't possibly want to go with these people. What if they try to enlist us in some-army!" Sarah asked, incredibly, still not believing that Saya or Hagi wanted them for anything good.**

**"Why on _Earth_ would they go threw all this trouble then?" Damian reasoned.**

**"Well… Well they might just be really dedicated to their job!" Sarah suggested.**

**"Oh, just _shutup_!" Tim cried.**

**Sarah seemed quite hurt by this but at least it shut her up.**

**_Why dose she have to love _me_! Why not Damian, he loves _her_! _**

**"Okay, we're here at the shore waiting for Saya and-_look_! There they are!" Damian cried.**

**They looked and, sure enough, there was Hagi and Saya sliding down the rope ladder of an enormous galleon, the words _SS. Mariana_ were embossed in golden letters on the side of the ship.**

**Tim's eyes widened at the size of the ship; Hagi and Saya were tiny in comparison.**

**_How are we all going to move this thing?_**

**"Where are we going?" Sarah asked suspiciously.**

**"Africa. Morocco, to be more specific. Damian's mentor will be there." Hagi answered.**

**"What's he doing there?" Sarah asked, still sounding suspicious.**

**"He's a dragon hunter." Hagi said.**

**"Okay, can we stop with the questions and leave already!" Saya called from atop the railing of the massive ship.**

**_How did she get up there so fast? _Tim thought.**

**Maybe Sarah's suspicions weren't just based on her not liking the idea of leaving everything they knew behind… and anyway, the sails were already unfurled, though they hadn't been a second ago.**

**Tim had heard of flash step but he'd never heard of anything this fast, at least, he'd never _seen_ it this fast.**

**The journey to Morocco was harder than expected, their water somehow ran out early, and they had to eat many fish, mostly caught by Saya, to stave off thirst.**

**But now, they were beginning to show the signs of dehydration and one time, they caught Damian nearly drinking seawater!**

**Tim was getting a little scared that their journey might end by death, but then what they'd all been hoping for appeared on the horizon.**

**"LAND!" Damian choked.**

**Everyone looked and saw it, land; beautiful land: Tears rolled down Sarah's face.**

**_Land! Sweet, sweet land!_ Tim thanked the heavens and ran to the rope ladder.**

**Tim, Sarah, and Damian sailed to the port and docked. They managed to get down the ladder and onto the wood of the dock _and_ run to the dirt, then started digging their hands into it.**

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he'd never been away from ground for so long and was unprepared for how much he'd miss it, plus, there hadn't been much to do on a ship.**

**"Dang kid, you've never been out at sea." Saya said as Sarah started _smelling_ the dirt.**


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**AFTER A REST, some water and food, they asked were they were.**

**"Were are we?" Saya asked a man.**

**"Nouadhibou, Morocco." He answered gruffly.**

**Saya let out a sigh of relief. "Do you know where Solomon the dragon hunter is?"**

**"Nope, I don't know why'd you'd want 'im, he's a dead beat and he'll only do anything if there's money involved." The man explained.**

**"Look do you know anyone who knows where he is?"**

**"Why do you care? You don't have a dragon problem, do ya?" the man said, a gleam in his eye.**

**The weren't getting anywhere.**

**Saya sighed. "He's my brother."**

**"Oh, I see now. There's someone on the edge of town, he can tell you were Solomon is."**

**Saya thanked him and walked away, towards the others.**

**"We know where to-wait, what are you three doing here?" Saya asked.**

**Two boys, one with black hair and one with brown hair, twins by the looks of it, and a girl with blond hair eyed the others anxiously as if they were in court room waiting for the verdict on whether they lived or not.**

**"That's Ben and Edward and a girl who we don't know." Damian answered.**

**"No wonder we ran out of water so fast." Hagi reasoned.**

**"You could have killed us!" Saya growled.**

**"We're sorry, miss." The girl began. "We wanted to see wait was going on, but then Edward tripped and dragged Ben who dragged me into the water. So, we swam to the ship and climbed into it because Ben said it was a good idea, I don't know what he thinking… then we hid in places you weren't." She ended by taking a big gulp of air.**

**"Why didn't you just come out and tell us before we got so far out to sea?" Sarah asked.**

** "We didn't want to get you guys angry." Ben sniffed.**

**"How old are all of you?" Saya asked.**

**"Eight." They all said.**

**_Of course, no wonder! Eight-year-olds, _this_ is gonna be fun!_ Saya thought pointedly.**

**"Well in any case, they're starving-" Sarah started but then Ben started coughing violently. "And sick.**

**"Only Ben." Edward piped up.**

**Saya looked at them, they _were_ thin, she could almost see their ribs threw there clothes and Ben did look sickly.**

**"Why didn't you eat more?" Hagi asked concernedly.**

**"Jessica said we mustn't waist too much food or water because you'd be even angrier that we followed you. Ben sniffed.**

**"So your Jessica, I don't remember seeing you at school." Sarah said.**

**"I follow them home after you guys leave them." she said, offended.**

**"Well let's go to a hotel and get you some food, water, and some medical attention." Hagi said.**

**"AHHH!" Saya yelled in frustration. "Why can't we just leave them here with some money?" Saya didn't want to get side tracked.**

** "It's mostly our fault, so we have to make up for it by being courteous and polite." Hagi argued.**

**In the end, Ben, Jessica, and Edward got to stay.**

**Hagi usually did not argue with her, but this must have been something he felt strong about, because it had been three days now; but at least Ben's pneumonia had left and they could now leave.**

**_Now we can get started on this journey!_ Saya was at the door, waiting impatiently for the others,**

**"Come _on_!" she called.**

**"Wait." Hagi called back.**

**Hagi came eventually and they started towards the end of the large town, it would take two days the hotel manager had said.**

**_My brother had better be as good as they say he is._ Saya thought a little worriedly.**

**"So what are we doing?" Jessica asked.**

**Hagi began to tell the entire story as they walked to the other end of town.**

**"Hagi, must you?" Saya complained.**

**"Yes." He answered. "They must know what they've gotten themselves into."**

**"_I_ want to hear the story." Ben said.**

**Hagi continued to tell the story.**


	8. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**WHAT ARE WE doing here wasting our time!" Saya nearly yelled.**

"**Saya it's oka-" Hagi tried to say.**

"**No it's not! We need to hurry and get a move on!" She continued.**

**Night had fallen and they were all tired except Saya, who seemed okay with a night without sleep.**

**Damian really couldn't figure out why the two were so argumentative, it was kind of like watching two parents fight over which path to take or which one was right; it was annoying. **

**However, Damian would not know what that was like.**

"**It's weird ain't it?" Sarah asked. "They fight like cats and dogs but they still keep together."**

**Damian's face was getting red as it often did when Sarah talked directly to him and he tried to keep his cool, although his heart was racing.**

"**Well as long as they keep together, I still have a mentor." Tim spoke wryly.**

_**Why does Tim always want to train?**_** Damian thought, his face returning to normal with the arrival of irritation at Tim's training drive.**

**He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Sarah's face was turning red too.**

"**Well, come on." Edward said tiredly.**

**He looked up and saw the others walking towards a hotel, Hagi had won the argument.**

**He let Saya go in first, who seemed not so happy about a nights rest; Hagi's face turned a little red as Saya passed, she didn't notice it because she was looking strait ahead.**

_**Did Hagi **_**like**_** Saya?**_** Damian wondered how anyone could like the always-angry girl.**

"**Come **_**on**_**, we're wasting time **_**again**_**!" Saya was calling into ****Damian's room.**

"Yeah, I know." Damian yawned.

**Once he'd gotten out of bed, and put his clothes on, they all climbed out the window.**

"**Why not just pay the manager?" Hagi had asked.**

"**We're almost out of money, aren't we?" she asked abrasively.**

**As they walked threw town, people whispered and stared at the new arrivals, probably because it had spread that they hadn't paid their rent.**

**One brave and dumb individual walked right up to Saya and said. "Watcha dong here? Heard you're looking for that waist of space, Solomon, the Dragon Hunter." He answered his question for her. "And what's with you, are some kinda a **_**freak**_**, and what's with your eyes-"**

**Saya had picked him up by his leg and was ready to punch the jerk.**

"**Saya! Wait, w-what are you thinking?" Hagi asked, trying to stop Saya from punching the man.**

**Saya stopped but then put her fist so close to his face that it looked like she **_**did**_** punch him, then dropped him to the ground.**

"**Let's go." Saya was already in front of the group, were ****she had been a moment ago; there was a fading after image of Saya.**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**IT SEEMED TO Tim that Saya really could not wait to find Solomon, though he definitely did not know why. However, it didn't matter to him, so long as he got his training.**

**But Tim did want to know what was up with her and Solomon, so he asked her. "Why do you want to find Solomon so much?"**

"**Because, we don't see eye-to-eye, and this time I hope we can… mend the rift between us." She answered.**

"**What happened between you?" Tim prodded.**

"**That's none of your business!" She snapped.**

"**Okay." Tim slowed down until he was in the back of the group, with Damian and Sarah. "Well, I found out why Saya's so eager to find Solomon."**

"**Why's that?" Damian asked.**

"**Because she and Solomon don't have good history together and she's hoping that this time they might be able to mend things."**

"**Okay. Did she tell you **_**why **_**they've got bad history?" Sarah asked.**

"**No."**

"**Well let's just hope Solomon tells us when we get there." Damian said, optimistically.**

"**We don't want to open old wounds again." Sarah scolded.**

"**There going to be opened if Saya does find Solomon." Tim said indifferently.**

"**Okay, Saya we need to rest, it's too dark to see." Hagi said.**

**"Not for me, were almost there, it's just a days walk if we keep going." Saya insisted.**

**"Just a days walk!" Hagi cried incredulously.**

**"I guess it is too dark for you to see… so I'll go ahead." Saya said.**

**"But… wait." Saya was already jumping over the roofs of houses.**

**"See you later, Hagi!" Saya called, waving back at Hagi.**

**Hagi sighed. "Okay, let's find a hotel."**

**They started walking again.**

**"Dang, Tim, your mentor's a wouse." Damian whispered.**

**Tim sighed too. "…I know."**

**"Well I think it's charming." Sarah burst in. "I just wish Saya knew that Hagi liked her."**

**"This isn't one of those love stories you like reading so much. We're supposed to find Damian's mentor, then train for some period of time, and then we save the world! Nothing more, nothing less." Tim snapped.**

**Tim walked in threw the door before it closed.**


	10. CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**SAYA LEAPED OVER a house, while the stupefied faces of the townspeople looked after her.**

**She should have been getting closer to Solomon's and now that Hagi and the others wouldn't slow her down, she could go much faster.**

**It had been a while since she'd jumped this high **_**or **_**moved this fast and Saya was going to use this time to its fullest.**

**Saya landed on the tip of a roof, **_**Nearly there…**_

**She jumped to the ground and started walking the rest of ****the way.**

**It was early morning. _Why is this place so big?_**

**She turned a corner then went to a dead stop, this was were Solomon lived.**

**She hesitated, it had been so long since they'd last talked and that had ended in disaster.**

**But she had to go, she had volunteered to go, and it was for a higher purpose.**

**Saya started walking towards the house, when she got to the door, she paused, then knocked.**

**After a few seconds, the door opened, and Saya held her breath.**

**When Solomon saw her, his face darkened. "What do you want?"**

**Solomon had long, white hair (though he was the same age as Saya), pink skin, and had green eyes.**

"…**Solomon, me and Hagi need you, you need to mentor this ki-"**

**Solomon tried to shut the door, but Saya stuck her foot in the way.**

"**Please! It's to save the world, we can't do it without you!"**

"**Leave!"**

"**Please, tell me why you won't come with us!" Saya wished she hadn't asked the question.**

**He stopped trying to close the door and opened it. "What did you say?"**

"**N-nothing!" Saya said hastily.**

"**You asked me what reason did I have for not wanting to help you… I have all the reason in the world not to help! Because of you, I have to live like this! It was that night…"**


	11. CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DAMIAN WOKE UP feeling nice and rested.**

**He got out of bed and went to Hagi's room.**

**"Yes?" he said when Damian knocked on the door.**

**"Is Saya back?"**

**"No, not yet."**

**"Oh, okay I'll go outside for a little."**

**Damian walked out into the outside world; Tim was practicing on a block of wood while Sarah watched on, googly eyed, and Ben and Edward were playing tag or some game like that.**

**He chose to go to Ben and Edward first.**

**"Hey guys!" he said coming closer.**

**"You are my rival!" Ben said suddenly.**

**That stopped Damian in his tracks. "What?"**

**"Me and Edward have decided we're too old for role models and are ready for rivals." He explained.**

**"Huh? You're only eight!"**

**"So! I can do things pretty well." Ben insisted.**

**"Well _excuse_ me." Damian walked over to Tim and Sarah.**

**"Don't distracted me." Tim said without looking away from his block of wood.**

**"I just came to say good morning." Damian said, it seemed he was getting the cold shoulder a lot; it reminded him of the old days, before he had any friends.**

**He put those thoughts out of his mind, he hated thinking of those times, and sat down to watch Tim train because there was nothing else to do.**

**"Aren't you gonna do anything else?" Damian yawned.**

**"Well, I could watch him for a few more hours…" Sarah whispered.**

**Tim switched from punching the wood to kicking it, there wasn't much wood left to kick now and it broke into pieces.**

**"Is _that_ good enough?" he walked away, in search of more wood.**

**It was noon.**

**"What do you see in that guy? All he does is train." Damian asked.**

**"Yeah but he's dreamy…"**

**"Why?"**

**"He's got a purpose…"**

**"We-well I've go a purpose!" Damian said quickly.**

**"No you don't." Sarah said, breaking out of her stupor.**

**"Yes I do!"**

**"Then what is it?"**

**"Uhhh… okay, I don't" Damian confessed.**

**Sarah stood up and ran in Tim's direction. "Wait up, Tim!"**

**After a while, Damian also stood up but went back into the hotel.**

**When he passed Edward and Ben, Ben said. "Hello Damian-I mean, rival!"**

**Obviously, Ben had not completely gotten it into his head that Damian was now his rival.**

**When Damian got in, he found Hagi and asked. "Hagi, do I have purpose?"**

**"What?" he asked bewilderedly.**

**"Do I have a purpose other that saving the world?"**

**"Well actually, you do. On one of my travels, I found a magician who told me I'd meet a boy like you and he told me that you'd have three tasks to complete, so you could have full power over the Nine-tails demon."**

**"That's great, what is it?" Damian asked excitedly.**

**"Well, he said I'd know when I need to tell you, I don't know what it is yet."**

**"Oh… well can you tell me when you know?"**

**"Of course." Hagi answered.**

**Damian walked back out into the outside to find Tim walking back with a new block of wood and an annoyed expression on his face as Sarah talked to him.**

**"Hey Sarah, I've got something to tell you."**

**"What is it?" she asked.**

**"I _do_ have a purpose." Damian said importantly. "Hagi told me so."**

**"Well _what_ is it?" both Sarah and Tim asked this time.**

**"He told me that I have to complete three tasks and then I can take control over the Nine-tails demon."**

**"So." Tim asked.**

**"If I can control the Nine-tails demon, I'll be nearly unstoppable."**

**"Well you'll never be as good as me, we could have battle right now, and I'd beat you." Tim said.**

**"Nu-_uh_ !"**

**"Then lets' see." Tim said.**


	12. CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**DAMIAN AND TIM jostled each other to get to the door first.**

**When they got in, they nearly knocked Hagi down.**

"**What's going on that is so important!" he asked irritatedly.**

"**Can you take us somewhere were we can fight?" Tim panted.**

"**Yes, but why?"**

"**Because Tim says he can beat me!" Damian answered, panting.**

"**Okay, follow me." Hagi went between the two of them ****and out the door.**

**When they followed Hagi outside, Sarah immediately moved to Tim. "I know you can beat him, Tim!"**

"**Then why are you telling me?"**

**Sarah, obviously embarrassed at her mistake, quickly came up with a reply. "I'm just giving you a prep talk."**

**Tim was already ready for this. "I do not need a prep talk, I know I'll win."**

**They walked the rest of the way in silence.**

**When they got there, Tim saw that it was a clearing surrounded by trees.**

"**Okay, no hard punches or kicks." Hagi stated the rules.**

**Tim and Damian walked into the clearing and faced each other.**

"**Ready… set… go!"**

**Damian jumped at Tim, who had already anticipated this sort of blunt attack strategy, and moved out of the way, grabbing Damian's leg as he went by.**

"**Auuug!" he yelped.**

"**Yeah, Tim! Get him!" Sarah cheered.**

**Damian jumped back to his feet and tried to kick Tim, ****who grabbed his foot and twisted it.**

"**Aaaaahhhh!"**

"**Don't go too hard!" Hagi called.**

**Tim let go of Damian's leg and Damian leaped at Tim, bowling him over.**

**Tim rolled onto his back and Damian started punching him.**

**Eventually, Tim got away; he leaped to his feet.**

"**You can't beat me." Tim said.**

**Damian growled and lunged at Tim, Tim jumped over Damian and pushed him into a tree.**

"**This is too eas-" Tim began to taunt, but before he could finish, Damian disappeared.**

_**Where did he go?**_** Tim wondered.**

**Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Damian; he was in the tree!**

**Tim jumped back until he was up against another tree; he climbed up it quickly.**

"**I know where you are!" Tim called out.**

"**So do I!" Damian yelled back.**

**Damian leaped out of his hiding place.**

_**Idiot.**_** Tim leaped out too.**

**They steadily got closer and closer until they were nearly ****face to face, Tim pulled his arm back and so did Damian; their fists hit each other in the face.**

**They both fell backwards and Tim felt his back hit the hard dirt ground.**

**His eyes started to grow heavy but he could still see Damian trying to stand.**

"**D-darn it…" Tim tried as hard as he could to outlast Damian, then, suddenly, Damian fell and Tim's would have let out a breath of relief if he could.**

**Then everything went black.**


	13. CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**SAYA REMEMBERED THAT night well, the night Solomon had left; it was all her fault.**

**They had been listening to something Jonathan and his father had been talking about but Solomon left when it scared him too much, this was not that same boy she saw now.**

**_The young Saya burst threw the door. "Dad's going to kill you, dad's going to kill!" she teased._**

**"_Shutup." Solomon said nervously._**

**"_I'm just telling the truth. _I_ stayed and heard what grandpa __said. He said, 'You must keep the girl, use the boy as an_ _anolog-or something." Saya had not thought that Jonathan would actually do it._**

**Solomon fled the mansion that night, this was the second time she had seen him since then.**

**That was when they were eight, and now, thirty-seven years after that, Solomon was refusing to join them and train Damian because of her.**

**"Solomon, I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I didn't know he meant it, we were just _kids_! I was just… teasing."**

**"What!" he practically yelled. "So your saying that I fled that mansion were I was treated like a prince for nothing?"**

**"Well, when you put it that wa-"**

**"WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY!" he shouted, losing all control. "I NEARLY DIED OF STARVATION AND HAD TO LEARN HOW TO HUNT AND KILL DRAGONS FOR NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_!"**

**"Not really." Saya said. "If you hadn't left, then you would be dead."**

**"You make me _sick_." Solomon said coldly.**

**"Solomon, I'm sorry." Saya called after him.**

**"Shutup." He slammed the door shut, nearly breaking a few of the hinges.**

**Saya fell to her knees, and started sobbing.**

**She wasn't the tough girl she led out to be, inside, she was nice and good-natured, she only acted tough to avoid any unwanted relationships with other humans and to not let her emotions spill out to much.**

**_I was really cruel back then, wasn't I?_ Saya thought sadly.**

**"I guess you didn't persuade him." Hagi stated gently.**

**"Yeah, I didn't."**

**Hagi was so surprised that she _didn't_ yell at him that he almost fell over in his chair; he stood up and walked to Saya's side.**

**"What happened?" Hagi asked.**

**"It's all my fault. I was the one who made him leave Jonathan."**

**"What? How?"**

**She hadn't told Hagi because she was afraid he would hate her for what she'd done, but now, she would tell him.**

**"-and it's all my fault." Saya finished. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."**

**Hagi hugged Saya, surprising her. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you because… I love you."**

**Saya gasped, she had never thought about her and Hagi like that.**

**"…But Hagi, I'm different from you; I'll stay liked this forever, but you'll get old…"**

**"I know that, you don't think I didn't notice," Hagi said. "that the entire time I was at Jonathan's, you never looked a day older, yet I got older."**

**"But Hagi, we can't, not yet at least. We need to get Solomon to join us so we can train the others." Saya said sadly.**

**"Well then until that day, I'll wait." Hagi said, a smile came across his lips.**


	14. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**DAMIAN WOKE UP, covered in bandaging.**

**He looked around, he was back in the hotel, Tim was sitting on the other side of the room, also with bandaging but not as much as Damian.**

**"It was a tie." Hagi said, startling Damian.**

**"Darn it. I was hoping if I could beat Tim, Sarah would realize that-"**

**"You were the one she should love instead. I've been down that road, just wait, she'll warm up to the idea."**

**"I hope so…"**

**"Saya came back."**

**"What! Will Solomon be my mentor now?" Damian asked excitedly.**

**"Well… no, not exactly. Because of something Saya did as a child, Solomon doesn't want to join us." Hagi explained.**

**"Well, what did she do that was so bad?" Damian asked.**

**"She made Solomon leave their home."**

**For once, Damian was speechless; Saya had made Solomon leave his home.**

**"But there is some good news, I now know what your first task is. You need to 'fight a creature that all must fear and live.'" He said the last part in a strange, airy tone.**

**"Ah, Hagi, what's wrong?"**

**"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Hagi asked, bewildered.**

**"Never mind…"**

**Damian tried to get up, but his body was racked with pain.**

**"If you keep trying to get up, it will only take you longer to heal." A lifeless tone drifted into the room.**

**Both Damian and Hagi looked to the entrance, it was Saya; she looked defeated and miserable.**

**"Let's go back, I'm sorry for bringing you kids here." She continued.**

**"But Saya, we need to-"**

**"Let's go!" Saya said loudly.**

**Saya and Hagi began to argue.**

**"Stop!" Damian cried. "I'll go to him and try and persuade him."**

**Saya glared at him. "You can't do it." and she walked away.**

**"I really don't think you can do this." Tim said, the racket had probably waked him.**

**"Shut up, Tim." Damian said pointedly, then he strained to sit upright.**

**"Didn't you hear what Saya said, you're only hurting yourself!" Hagi said urgently.**

**"Don't try to stop him, it won't work." Tim said. "Better him than me, anyway." He muttered the last part.**

**"…Oh, okay. You can go, but don't strain yourself."**

** "What is it?" Solomon asked.**

**"You made Saya really sad, and you don't want to be my mentor, why?" Damian asked irritably.**

**"Oh. You're the kid who's supposed to be my apprentice. Well, you wasted your time. Go away, I've got a dragon to bribe." Solomon started to close the door.**

**"Wait! I'll… I'll bribe the dragon for you!" Damian said desperately.**

**The door stopped. "You can't survive, it's a blue dragon."**

**"I can still do it!" this must have been what Hagi was talking about.**

**"Okay." Solomon opened the door. "But I'll need to explain what you're up against." Solomon began.**


	15. CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**DAMIAN'S BEEN GONE a while." Saya fretted. "I hope I wasn't too harsh.**

**"Who care's." Tim grumbled.**

**The door suddenly crashed open, it was Damian.**

**"So you didn't get him back." Saya said sadly.**

**"No. We made a bet, if I can survive a battle against the dragon, he will come." Damian explained darkly.**

**"A dragon! Damian, you don't have to do this, we don't need Solomon." Sarah cried.**

**"It will take too long to find someone else." Tim pointed out.**

**"Well let's just get you prepared," Hagi said.**

**"Already done." Damian answered.**

**"We're gonna have to wait till the sun's up." Sarah said, looking at the night sky.**

**Damian was looking really anxious.**

**_But I guess when you're about to fight a dragon, you are gonna be scared._ Tim thought.**

**They were on the outskirts of Nouadhibou.**

**"Like I said, better you than me." Tim said to Damian.**

**He would have liked to fight the dragon for practice, but he couldn't allow himself to die yet.**

**"Well, I guess you do have a purpose but I still like Tim." Sarah said to Damian, who sighed.**

**Damian looked like he was steeling himself up and then he ran in the direction Solomon had indicated.**

**"I'm pretty sure he'll die." Tim said after a while, turning around to walk back into the hotel.**

**"Oh, no! I forgot to give him some protection!" Solomon cried.**

**"What!" Sarah said.**

**"Here!" Solomon said hurriedly gathering up a few things, then, putting a sword in Sarah's hands and a leather backpack in Tim's. "Take these and give them to Damian, hurry!"**

**"Okay!" Tim said as Solomon shooed them out the door.**

**Tim and Sarah started running after Damian.**

**_What a pain…_ Tim sighed inwardly.**


	16. CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**DAMIAN SAW THE dirt pile that covered the dragon's cave, after he'd dug threw it. He looked into the dark hole that was the cave, would he survive the dangers that lie within it?**

**But, this was an adventure, right? Damian walked slowly and very hesitantly into the heart of the cave, where the dragon lay.**

**Hagi's words echoed in Damian's head. "'**_**Fight a creature that all must fear and live.**_**'" Damian wasn't sure if he could do that.**

**Before Damian could get very far into the tunnel, Tim, ****with a leather backpack, and Sarah came running after him.**

What are they doing here?

**"What are you doing-" Damian was punched in the face, not hard but hard enough. "Watcha do that for?" Damian moaned as he rubbed his face.**

**Sarah looked indignant. "What did you say?" Sarah nearly yelled.**

"**Well you hit me and all; I'm just trying to kill a dragon." Saying it around them made it fell less scary.**

"**Shut**_**up**_**!" Tim hissed. "**_**We**_** don't want the dragon to hear us!" he looked around.**

"**What's in the backpack?" Damian asked.**

"**Here." Tim pulled a sheathed sword out of the backpack and gave it to him. **

"**Don't let the dragon see the sword." Sarah whispered.**

"**Oh yeah, and Solomon said to give the dragon this." Tim pulled out a bag from the backpack.**

**Damian took the sword and put the bag in his pocket, hid the sword in his pants and walked stiffly into the menacing cave. As he walked threw it; he saw the walls had candles and they were big, about a foot wide!**

**Damian didn't get very far before he reached a fork in the tunnel, which was right? The left led up and the right, ****down.**

**He chose the right one. Soon after that, Damian found it might have been easier to climb up the left route, there was a steep incline that forced him to slide down.**

**When he reached the bottom of the tunnel, he saw a big chamber with candles around the room. then there was another tunnel leading to another chamber.**

**Before he could reach the entrance, he saw a puddle and ran past a pile of sapphires almost five feet tall, he did not pay much attention to it because of how terribly thirsty he was.**

**Damian cupped his hands and started to drink, but before he could swallow, he heard a sound coming from the pile of sapphires. Damian stopped in his tracks, the water in his mouth, but then the water turned into sand!**

**Damian coughed and spluttered but couldn't get all the sand out of his mouth. Damian turned around and saw his opponent; the blue dragon and it was laughing at him!**

**_What did Solomon say about blue dragons? They shoot lightning, right? _Damian was getting scared, more scared then he'd ever been.**

**When the dragon finished laughing, it asked. "Wux renthisj Darastrix?"**

**Damian was definitely confused, but he did know that this dragon was female.**

**"What?" Damian asked.**

**The dragon sighed and then said very slowly. "Do you speak Draconix?"**

**"Ah-"**

**"Don't answer the question. You know, non-dragons need to learn Draconix, I mean we learn to speak common for you." The she dragon stood up and walked towards him. "What are you; Kender?" the dragon licked her lips.**

**Damian tried to speak but couldn't, was this the dragonfear Solomon had warned Damian about? It felt as though his muscles were made of ice, his heart raced as if he had run threw the desert again, and his stomach was in a tight vice.**

**Damian yelled out the words, but they only came out in a hoarse whisper. "I'm human and I'm here to kill-"**

**The dragon laughed. "You, kill me?" Then she laughed louder. "How old are you?"**

**Damian tried to speak, but this time he was unable to speak.**

**The dragon realized he couldn't speak and moved away.**

**"…Eleven, almost twelve." Damian was gasping.**

**"Well then, you won't be able to kill _me_, Dazzle!" the dragon spoke proudly.**

**"Well, all I have to do is fight you and survive." Damian's voice was shaking but he did realize that Hagi only said he had to survive the battle.**

**"Okay," Dazzle said. "how about you fight me and if you survive seven minutes against me, I'll let you go."**

**"First," Dazzle grabbed the hilt of Damian's sword and tipped it against one of her larger scales, it bent. "That sword won't work against me." She bent it back into shape and gave it back to him.**

**_So much for that idea, Sarah._ Damian thought.**

**"Secondly, you'll need to get past your dragonfear." Then Dazzle walked back up to him and the dragonfear came upon him again. "Move!" she said menacingly.**

**Damian tried to move but couldn't. Then Dazzle stared intently into Damian's eyes and threw her voice like the best ventriloquist; the voice was like Saya's but evil, she said. "Move."**

**He didn't know who the voice was from, though it sounded familiar, it was more than enough to make him move, and he pulled out his sword.**

**"Good. I always like to give my opponents a fair chance."**

**Dazzle looked proud, not for Damian but for herself.**

**_Dragons think they are the most superior creatures, _all _dragons._ Damian remembered Solomon's words.**

**"Get ready for a fight." Dazzles voice returned to normal and her tail flicked back and forth.**


	17. CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**COME ON! YOU'RE almost there, I've never seen any-one survive this long; especially an eleven year old!"**

**Dazzle's tail crashed down and Damian jumped out of the way.**

**She was right; he only had two minutes left.**

**Dazzle let out a crackling sound and lightning shot into Damian's sword.**

**"AAAhhhhggg! He dropped the white-hot sword. "Only one more minute." Damian whispered hoarsely.**

**Dazzle charged Damian, who nimbly limped out of the way, there was a loud crashing sound and Damian turned around to look at what had happened.**

**Dazzle was shaking her head dizzily; the crater she'd created was enormous.**

**_Th-thirty seconds left!_ Damian started to back away.**

**"I'm not letting you off that easily!" Dazzle stared intensely into Damian's eyes, then opened her jaw. "Damian, help me!"**

**It was Sarah's voice, it sounded like it was coming from behind Damian, and before he could stop himself, he had turned around.**

**He felt an incredibly painful blow being delivered to his back and found himself on the ground.**

**_Did I black out!_**

**"…W-what happened?" Damian asked, afraid of the answer.**

**"You won…" Dazzle said, lifting him up with her tail. "Now, I'll be expecting payment for my efforts." She held out her hand.**

**"What! I'm the one who should be receiving payment, you almost killed me!"**

**In his indignation, Damian had forgotten one of the golden rules; never demand of a dragon.**

**"I let you live, I could have killed you on sight! I let you live long enough to win, even though… even though…"**

**Dazzle seemed to have smelled something because she was sniffing the air.**

**The smell led her to the sack Tim had given him.**

**"Are those… snakes and cactuses!" Dazzle cried happily.**

**_That's what was in the sack, snakes and cactuses!_ Damian thought crossly.**

**Dazzle was about to start eating the inedibles when a longhaired girl's foot crashed down on Dazzle's head; she instantly fell in a crumpled heap.**

**The girl jumped in front of Dazzle and grabbed the sack, then somersaulted to Dazzle's back, her back turned to Damian.**

**"Now let's see what Solomon gave her…" she opened the bag. "Cactuses and snakes! Uh, dragons have such bad taste…" she threw the bag over Damian's head.**

**Who was this girl, she sounded exactly like Saya, except more free spirited; her hair was the same color as Saya's, except it was longer, and they looked about the same age.**

**Then Damian felt a horrible realization that this girl was someone from his past…**

**The girl turned around and smiled, it was Saya!**

**Or more correctly, someone who looked exactly like Saya.**

**"Oh, so we finally meet after so long, you probably don't remember me. I'm Diva-but why do I need to tell you, you're about to die."**


	18. CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 18**

**DAMIAN CAME RUNNING like he had seen a ghost and when he got to Tim and Sarah, he fell on his knees and started crying.**

**"What happened?" Sarah asked, unimpressed. "Did you lose."**

**"…I won." Damian said after getting some control over himself. "But t-then…" and he lost control again.**

**"The dragon was a sore loser?" Sarah inquired.**

**After a while, Damian started to explain.**

**"When I beat Dazzle, I gave her the sack. It was filled with snakes and cactuses, which apparently, blue dragons like."**

**At this, Sarah cringed. "The person who killed my family knocked Dazzle, the dragon, out and told me she was going to 'finish what she started all those years ago'…"**

**"Who was it?" Tim asked.**

**"It was Saya's little sister, Diva!" Damian nearly lost control again.**

**"Who?" Tim and Sarah asked.**

**"Ask Saya. I tried to fight her but it was impossible, she was so fast… and then she cornered me and I… and I… stabbed her in the heart!"**

**"You killed her." Tim said, he had sort of been hoping he would get his revenge before Damian did.**

**"I didn't."**

**"But you stabbed her in the _heart_!" Sarah exclaimed. "A stab to the heart isn't very survivable."**

**"Her wounds healed in seconds, before that, she cut her finger with my sword and it healed instantly!"**

**"How'd you get away?" Tim asked.**

**"Dazzle woke up and knocked her into the wall."**

**"Come on, we've got to tell Saya." Sarah started running in Saya's direction.**

**Tim wasn't going to be this shaken up when he met his sister again.**

**Damian started to wipe his face off as they went.**

**"Why are you talking about my sister?" Saya asked angrily.**

**"Because Damian fought her." Sarah answered.**

**"Impossible, my sister died years ago…"**

**"But I _did_ fight her! I know it." Damian insisted.**

**Solomon and Hagi came into the room.**

**"You beat the dragon!"**

**"We'll be staying a few days after your birthdays." Hagi announced. "We can give you some basic training during that time."**

**Tim had wanted to get to the advanced training as soon as possible.**

**But what could he do?**

* * *

**The next story in the series is called The Escape from Madame Mistike, don't miss it! I should have it here by June or May.**


End file.
